Utilizador Discussão:Bafex Skywalker
If you did not see it, I answered you on Usuário Discussão:HotCat. --C-3P0 02h04min de 10 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) Páginas Por que você criar páginas sem conteúdo, por exemplo, "5 DBY" e "Holy?" Essas páginas não agregam valor ao site. -LtNOWIS 09h02min de 23 de dezembro de 2009 (UTC) BAFEX....me desculpa cara! Eu por acaso tava lendo sobre star wars me aprofundando sobre os assuntos que eu encontrava na net e por acaso achei essa STAR WARS WIKi. Tem como vc me procurar? Quero falar com vc, principalmente sobre os jogos de Star WArs... hamac25@hotmail.com me adiciona ai Re: Parabéns Oi Alexandre Fico realmente grato que você tenha apreciado meu trabalho aqui, nesta Wiki. Você também está de parabéns pelas edições impressionantes que faz. Na verdade, fiquei um bom tempo sem escrever por aqui, mas sempre estive de olho no que se passava; agora, que eu estou tendo a oportunidade de contribuir... É bom encontrar amigos brasileiros por aqui. E, por favor, me contate se precisar de qualquer ajuda na Wiki também. Quanto ao assunto administrador, estou com exatamente a mema dúvida que você. Andei perguntando ao usuário LtNOWIS como poderia conseguir essa posição, e ele me indicou o usuário Sannse para perguntar a respeito. Entendo perfeitamente o que passa, também gostaria muito de ser administrador para lidar com vandalismos e criação de páginas desnescessárias. Não se trata de querer qualquer privilégio, não é? Apenas seriam mais pessoas de olho no que está acontecendo na Wiki e com poderes para arrumá-la; nem sempre os administradores estão on-line para consertar as coisas, e sempre precisamos contactá-los para fazer, fica chato as vezes, né? Sugiro perguntar também aos usuários Dash Rendar e Stake black a respeito. Caso consiga qualquer informação de quais são os requisitos parase tornar um administrador, por favor, me fale. Que a Força esteja contigo neste 2010! --Arth sidious 14h28min de 4 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) RE:Olá! É a primeira vez que recebo msg de outros user,sempre achei essa wiki meio parada,bom,nem sempre fui assim,antes fazia edições horriveis e sofriveis,com um tradutor de texto ruim,bom recuperei algumas desas edições. Estou dando parabéns a você também,e que a wiki chegue as esperadas 2000 edições ainda esse ano!Já estamos chegando na 1500,avançamos tando que lembro que quando entrei em junho havia apenas 1000,então progredimos muito,e tudo graças a você,pois pelo que eu lembre quando eu sai estavam nas 1200 e mais uma vez estou te dando um parabéns! PS:Edito muito nas paginas do Kyle porque comecei a conhecer a saga quando joguei o Dark Forces Artigo Destacado Oi,vi que você mudou o artigo destacado,já fazia uns 4 meses que aquele estava lá,então,nós podemos fazer assim.O artigo muda de semana em semana,e tem que ser um artigo bem traduzido,com inumeras informações,deve ser um artigo muito bom pra chegar lá.tem agumas regras também,mas algumas delas (como a votação do artigo destacado no caso) prescisam de uma community.Mas essas regras foram editadas quando a wiki foi fundada,caso queira olha-las estão aqui:Artigo Destacado. Talvez esse: Estava dando uma olhada e o artigo destacado poderia ser o Star Wars: Battlefront II,mas teriamos que melhorar ele um pouco. Categoria artigo destcado Olá novamente,encontrei esta categoria e todos os artigos destacados deveriam ser adicionados aí:destacados do Star Wars Wiki PS:Acabei de adicionar nela o artigo Jedi Knight HotCat Hello Bafex! A bot is a computer program that is run by a human user. It often does easy things that would take a very long time for a human to do. For example, it corrects the links in all articles after a page was moved to a new name. A bot can do this automatically in a few minutes while a human would need hours to do that. In our German wiki, we use HotCat to change the categories and interwiki links. Interwiki links connect the articles in different Star Wars wikis together. For example, the English article "Anakin Skywalker" contains links to the German, Portugese, Spanish and other wikis. This way, people can look at the same article in different languages. The problem with this is, that there are more than 10 different wikis. If a user writes a new article in one wiki, the link to the new article has to be added in the articles of all the other wikis. Now, of course you could go to all 10 wikis and add the link there, but it is easier if you just tell the computer program to add the link everywhere. If you look at the edits of HotCat, you can see that it edited many articles in this wiki and added or changed the interwiki links. For example, in this edit, LtNOWIS told the computer program to add the Danish, German and Finnish interwiki links. At the same time, the English and Danish articles were edited, too. I hope I could explain to you how a bot works. Have a nice weekend and que a força esja com você, C-3P0 17h34min de 8 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) RE:Boas vindas! Olá, tudo bem? Obrigado pela sua mensagem na minha página de discussão. Eu já me inscrevi no Star Wars Wiki:Wookieepedianos, sobre a mudança do artigo destacado, realmente estava precisando mudar, me lembro de ter visto a Beru Whitesun Lars como artigo destacado desde ano passado, e se precisar de artigos para serem melhorados pode falar na minha página de discussão. Até mais. --Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 00h19min de 9 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Artigo 1500 Estamos na metade do caminho!O artigo foi Chirpa mas,alguns artigos foram deltados e eu acho que foi 1985,mas não importa! Vamos batalhar pelos 2000! -- Rafa323Discussão 15h16min de 11 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Infobox Ok,vou ver se consigo criar uma,criar infobox é complicado,ainda mais aqu que não tem quase nenhuma predefinição para isso.Mesmo com as predefinições demora pacas. Vou tentar, -- Rafa323Discussão 15h22min de 11 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Não consigui fazer a infobox Ficou uma bosta,é dificil fazer uma infobox. Desculpa aí, -- Rafa323Discussão 19h22min de 11 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Você pode copiar e traduzir a Ifobox da Wookieepedia Versão da Wookieepedia:Person Infobox Boa sorte!! -- Rafa323Discussão 19h59min de 11 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Cara,eu só traduzi e deu:... Eu traduzi a infobox e deu umas coisas erradas,tamhanho,cores etc.... Eu acho (acho!) que o arth Sidious sabe fazer,se não me engado o povo mais antigo sabe e o cara é antigão!Masu eu só acho que ele sabe fazer uma infobox! -- Rafa323Discussão 14h16min de 12 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) RE:Artigo Destacado Olá, eu vi que você sugeriu como artigo destacado um ator que fizesse aniversário em janeiro, bem, eu vi na Wikipédia que James Earl Jones, que fez a voz de Darth Vader, faz aniversário em janeiro, já que não tem um artigo sobre ele poderíamos botar o artigo Darth Vader como destacado.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 21h37min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Desculpa, eu mudei de idéia que tal botar o artigo Palpatine como artigo destacado.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 22h07min de 14 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Novas Infoboxes Olá Bafex Você tinha me perguntado a respeito da infobox para atores; bom criei uma para eles e para todas as pessoas do "mundo real" que trabalham em Star Wars, serve para qualquer uma. É só copiar a infobox do artigo Ian McDiarmid, por exemplo, e mudar os campos. Ah! E se quiser personalizar sua página de usuário, criei também uma infobox de usuário; é só copiar da minha página de usuário. --Arth sidious 01h26min de 1 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Infobox Olá Bafex Eu gostaria que você me ensinasse há como criar Infobox. Você poderia me fazer esse favor? Eu ficaria muito grato! --Mestre Leonardo 02h38min de 1 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Obrigado Obrigado mesmo assim Bafex. Creio que eu deva perguntar a Arth Sidious sobre o assunto. --Mestre Leonardo 15h19min de 1 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Artigo Destacado Olá acho que está meio cedo, mas eu acho que o artigo Star Wars Galaxies um bom artigo para ser destacado, se você concordar ou não fale na minha página de discussão. Estou enviando a mesma mensagem para os outros usúarios.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 18h01min de 2 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Olá Bafex, eu vou expandir o Star Wars Galaxies, o máximo que eu conseguir, retirando texto da Wookiepedia. Quando eu acabar eu aviso aos outros usúarios para verem se ele já está bom.--Darth Vader Jr.Discussão 12h01min de 3 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Novos Infobox Olá Bafex, dê uma olhada nos Infobox que criei nos artigos do Harrison Ford (nesse tive ajuda do Darth Vader Jr.) e do George Lucas e depois me diga o que achou. Um abraço! --Mestre Leonardo 15h53min de 4 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Respondendo Sobre ao Infobox de George Lucas, eu concordo, ele merecia um em especial. Mas eu ainda não sei como fazer. E quanto aos dos dias, está ficando ótimo, mas eu acho que deveria haver uma espécie de "guia", por onde as pessoas podiam ir para os dias do mês sem ficar procurando um pelo outro. Você entendeu? Obrigado Obrigado pelos elogios, mas não sei se sou merecedor de todos eles. Eu só estou fazendo o que qualquer "novato" faria... --Mestre Leonardo 02h35min de 11 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC RE:Bem Vinda Obrigado! Enquanto estava lendo a Wookiepedia, eu pensei: Será que tem alguma coisa assim em português?? Aí eu tentei e cheguei aqui! Eu traduzo os artigos eu mesma, embora as vezes eu só corrija os erros do Google tradutor(são muitos erros) para poupar tempo. Seria demais se você colocasse a Jaina na página principal, tenho trabalhado muito nela! Tenho algumas perguntas também, se tiver tempo: Aqui tem alguma coisa como os Featured articles e os Good articles? E uma página de Templates, tem? Obrigado de novo, (Lele Mj 17h46min de 28 de Abril de 2010 (UTC)) Vou perguntar a ele. Pode fazer o resumo, não tem problema, mas eu vou colocar hoje uma parte sobre poderes e abilidades. (Lele Mj 20h34min de 28 de Abril de 2010 (UTC)) Artigos gigantes Eai cara, blz? Que tal a gente fazer uma "parceria" e traduzir algum artigo grande do Wookieepedia, como Sarlacc, ano passado eu cheguei a traduzir este artigo quase que completamente, mas formatei o computador e perdi tudo ;s Traduzir Vou traduzir mais alguns artigos e deixar Sarlacc para depois ... Jaina Solo Boa tarde! Seria ótimo se você me ajudasse a terminar o artigo! Estou traduzindo tudo da Wookiepedia, na ordem, mas começei a fazer a parte de poderes e abilidades, então pode editar onde quiser OK? (Lele Mj 16h14min de 30 de Abril de 2010 (UTC)) RE: Bem-vindo² E aí! Eu não sei se estou fazendo isso do jeito certo, nunca fui muito ativo em wikis e não sei muito sobre essas páginas de discussão, hehehe... Enfim, eu descobri o site devido a uma carência que eu tinha em relação ao Universo Expandido. Quer dizer, eu já tinha visto os seis filmes mais de uma vez, mas ainda ficava aquele sentimento de não ser o suficiente. Como o UE é muito extenso e cheio de personagens e cronologia intricada, eu decidi pesquisar (pelo Google mesmo) alguma coisa nesse sentido e achei esse site aqui! Parabéns pelo trabalho. Muitos artigos aqui não devem nada em relação aos da Wookiepedia (que acabei descobrindo posteriormente, quando o material aqui não era suficiente) e os que devem eu farei o possível para completar! Já estou inclusive escolhendo um artigo de prioridade para começar a trabalhar. Um abraço. E que a força esteja com você (não poderia deixar de falar, hehehe...) RE: Artigos destacados e edição Boa Tarde! Ótima ideia destacar os filmes! Eu ainda não olhei esses artigos, vou ver agora. Pode começar de onde quiser, mas como eu estou mais focada na seção Biografia, você pode começar as outras seções, como Personalidade e Traços. Eu dei uma boa adiantada esse fim de semana e vou adiantar mais agora, então agora que estamos trabalhando juntos talvez o artigo fique pronto antes do fim de julho! Se precisar de ajuda com algum artigo é só me falar.Lele Mj (Holoprojetor)' 17h13min de 6 de Maio de 2010 (UTC) Lele Mj Olá! Tirei umas "férias" da wiki por duas semanas mais estou de volta e a todo vapor! Já terminei o Treinamento Jedi da Jaina e comecei a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. O problema é que, na Wookiepedia, tem um usuário chamado Atarumaster88 que tá fazendo uma revisão nessa parte do artigo, então fica difícil traduzir. Vou esperar ele terminar e, enquanto isso, vou adiantar a Crise Dark Nest. Concorda? Também esse mês sai a edição 17 das revistas em quadrinhos aqui no Brasil. Nessa edição começa a série Invasion, que tem a Jaina e, em comemoração, vou fazer e editar os artigos das revistas. Tô cheia de coisa pra fazer... 'Lele Mj 30px (Holoprojetor)' 17h15min de 1 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) *Talvez eu não faça os artigos das revistas não. 'Lele Mj 30px (Holoprojetor)' 23h48min de 11 de Junho de 2010 (UTC) **Estou adiantando uns projetos atrasados enquanto isso, ok? Deve demorar um tempo pra terminarem lá na Wookiepedia, então eu devo adiantar bastante dos meus outros artigos. 'Lele Mj (Holoprojetor) 00h29min de 14 de Julho de 2010 (UTC) Artigos Destacados Olá Bafex. Precisamos manter a página inicial dessa Wiki sempre atualizada e por isso estou passando nas páginas de alguns usuários para que me ajudem na procura e classificação de artigos que podem ser destacados na homepage. Dê uma lida nas condições da página Star Wars Wiki:Artigo destacado e nomeie os artigos que você acha que são merecedores. É só digitar os nomes dos artigos na seção Nomeações de artigos destacados. A partir daí podemos todos discutir quais serão os próximos destaque. Muito obrigado --Arth sidious 23h25min de 14 de Julho de 2010 (UTC). Ola amigo bafex , gostaria muito de me tornar um admnistrador , sou um grande fã da serie, e passei dias e dias lendo a wookiepedia. acredito que posso ajudar bastante na ediçao da nossa versão da wookiepedia, alem de ter um profundo respeito pelo universo star wars. se voce quiser dar uma olhada no meu comprometimento, va ao http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page e procure por artigos feitos por mim. no aguardo da sua resposta. Nova Wiki... Olá, já ia ir embora da wiki pois com a nova wiki fica impossível de se digitar. Mas descobri que dá pra usar a antiga wiki, é só mudar o tema em suas preferências. Estou mandando isso para todos os users ativos, no caso de algum deixar a wiki por causa disto. --Rafa323 12h28min de 20 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC)